I just didn't know you yet
by cocosing98
Summary: A fluffly story where Antonio is dumped by Lovino and sulk in the lonely lunch area outside behind the school. He meets Egil Iceland and begins to like him a bit more.


** I just didn't know you yet**

* * *

This is my first fanfic I'm posting here and the most random I'll ever post probably… See you do not leave me with my computer in a boring 9- hour car trip. Now, enjoy this SpainxIceland fanfiction I made up! Have fun! I guess...

* * *

Antonio sighed as he sat by himself in the school's Lunch yard. His sweet little Lovi had dumped him for Gilbert today. He felt like the worst for so many reasons so he just decided to take lunch by himself that day. He felt like he was about to break down and cry right in the middle of lunch if it wasn't for the stench of his lunch that he had burnt it accidentally for the lack of sleep he got for studying too late at night. This day was going completely downhill for him. Suddenly he noticed someone sitting 3 tables away from him. Had he been there the whole time? Or did he just get here now?

"Hi there person in front of me!" Antonio tried to greet the other nicely. The person turned out to be no other than the new 1st year transfer Egil Stoltenberg .

"Hello." Egil responded softly. He had silver hair and purple-blue eyes. His qualities were soft that showed he was younger than Antonio. He stood up gathered his stuff and went to sit by him. Antonio stretched out his hand introduced himself. "Well, I'm Antonio. You're Egil, right?" Egil nodded and kept on eating his lunch. It had been a while since Antonio had to talk to someone this quiet, but he will still try to make friends with Egil. "So, how come you're alone here?"

"I didn't want to be with my brother or his annoying boyfriend. How about you? You don't really seem like someone who would be single or friendless." Antonio sighed at the remark and was yet again near to tears.

"Well, I was dumped for one of my best friends, so I felt really bad and came to hide here." Egil flicked his forehead to stop him from crying. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't like people who cry too much."

"Meanie… have you ever gotten dumped Egil?" Antonio asked poking Egil's cheek playfully. "I'm just hurt deeply here…"

"Please don't touch me, but as to your question, no I haven't. "

"Have you even had a date before?"

"No." Taking opportunity in this seeing Egil would be fun to tease he thought of something to do.

"Would you date me?" Antonio joked he would most likely get turned down by Egil.

"I don't care, why not?" Egil was in a way serious, but also it didn't seem like he cared at all. This amazed Antonio since they had just met after all. "Hey are you okay?" Seeing the Spaniard's stunned face he thought he had done something odd.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you to say yes, that's all."

"Well, I don't see why not, after all is just for a bit. Also, you don't seem like the type of person who would try to date people to get back at their ex." Egil kept on eating his lunch and Antonio as well just kept staring at him. "W-Why are you staring at me?"

Antonio just shrugged and gave him one of those killer smiles of his "I'm just thinking you're actually really cute!" He giggled a bit before Egil hit him in the back of the head. "Oww! Why did you hit me this time?"

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE ANTONIO." He blushed a bit and looked away. "I'm not cute; guys can't be cute."

"Other guys can, you can though~" Antonio leaned in and pecked his cheek softly "Super lindo~" seconds later before Egil could react to the kiss, Lukas and Mathias, Egil's brother and his boyfriend, appeared.

"Egil, we've been looking all over for you, don't tell me you've been here all of the time." Lukas came directly to Egil ignoring the fact that Antonio was even there. "Just because Mathias broke your video games you should sulk."

"Lukas, I'm not sulking, you guys are just too loud all of the time… Also, I'm with someone right now, can't you see?" He pointed at Antonio and Lukas immediately directed his attention to him. Lukas just stared him down for a minute or two before actually talking to him

"So what business do you have with my little brother ?" For a second Antonio was scared and puzzled on why Lukas knew his name but soon remembered that he had been in the school newspaper's headlines for soccer far too often. "Keep in mind, I will go to extremes if you do something wrong to him." Both Mathias' and Lukas' auras kind of told him they were about to kill him for just being near Egil.

"LUKAS, I'M DATING HIM, LEVE HIM ALONE." Egil yelled seeing how introductions weren't going well. Everyone was quiet after he did that, not to mention speechless. "Please, for once, stop chasing away anyone that comes near me." Antonio was not sure of what to do of the situation. He felt that if he moved someone will try to cut his head off or something alike.

Lukas sighed and looked back at Egil "Are you serious, were you that desperate to get a date? Mostly with this idiot..." He looked back at Mathias and saw his goofy-looking smile "Then again, I'm with this one so I can't say much."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT LUKAS?!" Mathias complaints and get hit in the face by Lukas to get him to shut up

"I mean, you never shut up and you're too loud. And now that I think about it, Antonio and Egil would make a cute couple…" He turns around and starts to walk away. "Then I leave you two. Remember Antonio; hurt Egil and I'll kill you." Antonio nodded and watched them walk away. Egil sighed, and turned to him.

"I'm sorry my Lukas and Mathias are really overprotective when anyone seems too close to me. Reason I've never had a date before." Antonio looked at his face a bit blushed but concerned as well, which was a bit too cute.

"Don't worry, about it, my brother's used to be like that all of the time, so I understand." He petted his head and hugged his slightly. "I'm just glad you worry about me." Egil tried to get out of the hug but then gave in to the nice, warm feel of it.

"Hey Antonio… can I have a k-kiss..?" Egil murmured softly into the other's ear. Antonio just smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Egil pulled him into a French kiss. Antonio didn't fight it, finding it sweet for him to do that. They continued kissing for quite some minutes until they ran out of breath.

Antonio giggled and said "Hey Egil, we should go on a date sometime y'know… It would be so fun~!"

"To where tough?" He asked still trapped in Antonio's hug.

"I don't know, the park or amusement park I guess~!" He hugged him tighter "But whatever you choose will be fine with me~!" Egil blushed deeply red.

"Whatever… but don't be so loud all of the time…"

Antonio smiled and whispered "You know, maybe I didn't know you before, because this is what was supposed to happen" He kissed him again "I'm glad it was like this."

"Yeah… me too…" He glanced at Antonio "Hey Antonio, Ég elska þig." He smiled, happy to finally be able to say those words to someone.

"Te quiero, Egil." And for a while, they just sat there, hugging and nothing else. After all, this felt too nice to end it. At the time they did have to end it to go to class, they walked together, hand in hand.


End file.
